Amnesia
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika Mamori yang terkena amnesia menjadi manja dan selalu merepotkan Hiruma?  RnR please...


Hai Reader-san…

Kini Natsuhiru kembali lagi…

Aku dapat ide ini, setelah aku liat adik sepupuku yang manja gitu.

Entah mengapa ide ini langsung ada diotak standarku…

Semoga saja para Reader-san merasa terhibur…n_n

Enjoy it…

Tittle : Amnesia

Story : Natsuhiru chan

Sumarry : Bagaimana jika Mamori yang terkena amnesia menjadi manja dan selalu merepotkan Hiruma?

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HiruMamo

Warning : Abal, gaje, jelek, norak, hancur, OOC, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

.

.

.

Amnesia.

.

Mamori's pov

Senja itu tinggal aku dan Hiruma yang berada diruang klub.

Semua anggota lain sudah pulang, sedangkan aku dan Hiruma tetap tinggal disini.

Aku sedang membersihkan ruangan ini, sedangkan Hiruma terlihat memainkan laptopnya.

Kuambil kain pel yang berada di dalam sebuah ember yang berisi air, dan mulai mengepel lantai ruangan ini.

"Hiruma-kun, kau sedang apa?" tanyaku membuka obrolan

"Kau sendiri juga lihat, kan?" kata Hiruma datar.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

.

Normal pov

Mamoripun tetap mengepel tanpa mempedulikan Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau apa Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori tetap mengepel.

"Aku mau beli permen karet," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"A, aku ikut yah! aku juga mau beli permen rasa strauberry," kata Mamori mulai berdiri

"Kalau begitu aku titip,"kata Hiruma kembali duduk dikursi.

"Lho, bukankah kau juga mau pergi membeli permen karet?"

"Kau kan mau pergi membeli permen strauberry sialan, jadi aku titip permen karet saja."

"Tapi tadi kau…"

Belum sempat Mamori melanjutkan perkataanya, kalimatnya keburu dipotong oleh Hiruma, "cerewet kau Manager sialan! Kau pergi beli saja sana!" bentak Hiruma.

"Ta, tapi…"

"Kau itu Manager sialan! Jadi patuh saja pada kaptenmu!"

Mamori hanya mendengus kesal, dia lalu menengadahkan tangan kirinya ke Hiruma. Hirumapun melirik Mamori.

"Uangnya?" kata Mamori.

"Pakai uangmu saja!" kata Hiruma kembali fokus terhadap laptopnya.

"Ugh!" Mamori hanya menggerang kesal, "kau itu benar-benar licik Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma hanya terkekeh.

Ketika Mamori hendak keluar, tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak lantai yang masih basah yang telah ia pel tadi.

Otomatis Mamori terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Gyaaaa"

BRUK!

Hiruma yang mendengar suara tubrukan yang sangat besar, menoleh kearah sumber Suara.

Kristal emerald pada bola matanya menangkap Mamori tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dilantai.

Hiruma hanya memutar bola matanya, "dasar ceroboh!" gumam Hiruma.

.

Hiruma,s pov

Akupun berjalan dengan santainya pada manager sialan itu.

Aku berjongkok disampingnya yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Woi, bangun kau manager sialan!" perintahku menampar-nampar kecil pipi manager sialan itu.

Tapi manager sialan itu tetap pingsan, cih! Dasar merepotkan!

Akhirnya aku menggendong manager sialan itu menuja sofa sialan yang ada diruangan sialan ini.

Kurebahkan tubuh manager sialan itu diatas sofa sialan dengan agak kasar.

Akupun kembali memainkan laptopku tanpa mempedulikan manager sialan itu. Toh, dia pasti akan bangun sendiri.

.

.

.

30 menit berlalu sejak kejadian tadi, tapi manager sialan itu tidak sadar-sadar juga.

Karena jenuh menunggu, akupun pergi kesofa sialan tempat manager sialan itu terbaring.

"WOI MANAGER SIALAN! BANGUN!" bentakku keras ditelinga manager sialan itu.

Manager sialan itu bangun dari pingsannya, dia membuka mata sialannya memperlihatkan warna sapphire sialan yang sangat jelek!

Diapun mulai duduk di sofa sialan sambil mngucek-ucek mata sialannya.

"Aduh…" keluhnya mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya terasa sakit itu.

"Hoi manager sialan! Cepat bangun dan buatkan aku kopi!" perintahku menatap tajam matanya.

Manager sialan itu tampak menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa kau?" tanya manager sialan itu mengerutkan alisnya.

Aku tersontak kaget mendengar perkataan manager sialan.

"Dan… aku siapa? Aku dimana?" sambung manager sialan itu meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Otak cerdasku dengan cepatnya membuat kesimpulan dari kejadian barusan.

Apa dia terkena amnesia akibat tadi dia terjatuh?

Dari pada bingung, lebih baik aku tanyakan saja langsung.

"Hoi manager sialan, apa kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"

Manager sialan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kekeke… dia benar-benar terkena amnesia, aku harus memanfaatka kesempatam ini untuk menjadikannya budakku!

"Hoi manager sialan, serahkan ponsel sialan'ku' yang ada disaku blezer sialanmu!" perintahku menunjuk kearah saku blazer manager sialan itu.

Dengan polosnya manager sialan itu memberikannya padaku.

Akupun mengetik kata demi kata diponsel manager sialan itu, sedangkan manager sialan itu menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

'kaa-san, aku saat ini sedang berada dirumah temanku, orang tuanya sedang keluar kota, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menemaninya. Jadi malam ini aku tidak akan pulang.' Begitulah isi pesan sialan yang kukirimkan pada ibu sialan manager sialan.

"Hoi, kau belum memberi tahuku apa yang terjadi," protes manager sialan itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Oke manager sialan, kau itu adalah budakku! Jika aku memerintahmu, kau harus patuh!" jelasku singkat.

"Namamu?" tanya manager sialan itu.

"Kenapa aku harus memberi tahumu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu kalau aku tidak tahu namamu?"

"Panggil saja aku 'tuan,' mengerti?"

"Ayolah, aku cuma ingin tahu namamu…"

"Oke, aku Youichi. Puas?" jelasku singkat.

"Namaku?"

"Hah?"

"Siapa namaku?" tanya manager sialan itu kesal.

"Kau manager sialan!"

Dengan bodohnya manager sialan itu percaya.

.

Normal pov

"Hei manager sialan, temani aku ke supermarket!" perintah Hiruma.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya membawakan barangku!"

"Baik tuan!"

"Kekeke…" Hiruma hanya terkekeh licik.

Di perjalanan,

Mamori melihat sebuah truk es krim. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

"Youichi-kun, aku mau es kriiim!" rengek Mamori.

"Cerewet!" kata Hiruma singkat.

"Hweeee! Aku mau es krim!" kata Mamori semakin merengek dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ditanah.

"Beli saja sana!"

"Belikaaan…" rengek Mamori manja.

"Beli sendiri!"

"HWAAA! POKOKNYA BELIKAN!" kata Mamori mulai menangis.

Mau tidak mau Hiruma harus menuruti kemauan Mamori. Daripada dia malu.

Di supermarket,

Mamori hanya terus meraung-raung meminta sesuatu dari Hiruma.

"Gyaaa! Youichi-kun! Aku mau beli ituuuuu!"

"Cerewet!"

"Gyaaa! Pokoknya aku mau beli ituuu!"

"Berisik kau manager sialan!" bentak Hiruma.

Mamori langsung duduk dilantai dan meraung-raung seperti anak kecil. Tentu saja pengunjung supermarket disitu memperhatikan Mamori dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya, iya, kubelikan!"

"Hehe, Youichi-kun baik…"

"Terserah"

Mata mamori melirik kearah kumpulan boneka anak-anak.

"Gyaaa, Youichi-kun, aku mau boneka ituuu!" rengek Mamori menunjuk kearah boneka yang diinginkannya.

"Cerewet!" kata Hiruma mulai kesal.

"Hwaaa! Pokoknya aku mauuu!" kata Mamori semakin merengek.

"Ya ya ya!" kata Hiruma semakin kesal.

Mereka hanya berbelanja di supermarket itu. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan bagi Hiruma adalah sifat Mamori.

Mamori dari tadi terus merengek minta dibelikan sesuatu. Hiruma hanya pasrah, dia hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Mamori karena tidak ingin menanggung rasa malu karena sifat kekanak-kanakan Mamori.

Akhirnya mereka selesai berbelanja. Tapi kenyataannya belanjaan Mamori lah yang paling banyak dibanding belanjaan Hiruma sendiri. Tapi untunglah Hiruma mendapatkan semua belanjaannya secara cuma-cuma. Kalian sendiri tahu alasannya kaaan…

"Cepat bawa ini manager sialan!" perintah Hiruma menyerahkan belanjaannya pada Mamori.

"Aaaah, bawaanku sangat banyak! Aku tidak bisa membawa bawaanmu!" tolak Mamori.

"Apa katamu?" kata Hiruma sudah mencapai titik didihnya.

"Youichi-kun, aku lapaaar…" kata Mamori mulai merengek lagi.

"Pergi makan sana!"

"Makan apa?"

"Makan pasir!" kata Hiruma cuek.

"Tapi aku mau makan makanan sungguhaaan…" kata Mamori semakin manja.

"Pergi saja sana!"

"Traktiiir…"

"TIdak mau."

"Traktir!"

"Tidak mau."

"Hweee! Youichi-kun peliiit!" kata Mamori mulai menangis.

"Iya, iya, ayo makan!" kata Hiruma menuju Restaurant yang ada disampingnya diikuti oleh Mamori.

Di Restaurant,

"Kau mau pesan apa Youichi-kun?" tanya mamori lembut.

"Memangnya kau pelayannya?"

"Akukan cuma ingin tahu…" kata Mamori menggembungkan pipinya.

Merekapun memesan makanan dan makan bersama di Restaurant yang terkesan mewah itu.

.

Merekapun menyusuri jalanan untuk pulang.

Di tengah jalan, mereka melihat kearah sebuah panti asuhan. Diteras panti itu, terlihat anak-anak yatim piatu sedang bermain bersama.

Mamori menatap mereka dengan tatapan prihatin.

Mamori lalu berlari kecil kerah anak-anak yatim itu. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya memperhatikan Mamori dengan tatapan heran.

Mata emeraldnya menangkap Mamori sedang membagikan barang-barang yang dia beli tadi kepada anak-anak yatim piatu tersebut.

"Cih, apa lagi yang manager sialan itu lakukan?" gumam Hiruma.

Mamoripun kembali kepada Hiruma setelah membagikan belanjaannya.

"Kenapa kau membagikan barang sialanmu?" tanya Hiruma kembali berjalan.

"Mereka itu sebatangkara! Memangnya Youichi-kun tidak merasa kasihan?" kata Mamori mengekor dibelakang Hiruma.

"Tidak."

"Lho, kenapa?"

Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Mamori, "karena aku sendiri sebatangkara."

Mamori tampak terkejut dengn jawaban Hiruma.

"Ma, maaf Youichi-kun!"

"Hn," kata Hiruma kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Youichi-kun…"

"Apa?"

"A, aku, selalu ada disampingmu kok, Youichi-kun itu tidak sebatangkara…" kata Mamori lembut.

Hiruma hanya terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Mamori.

Tapi sebenarnya, 'Hiruma tersenyum,' bukan senyuman iblis yang terus ia tunjukkan, tapi senyuman lembut dan damai…

.

D iperjalanan pulang, Mamori hanya mengoceh tidak jelas membuat Hiruma semakin kesal.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya masuk tanpa mempedulikan orang yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Hiruma langsung duduk di sofa dan membuka laptopnya, "Hei budak sialan, buatkan aku kopi!" perintah Hiruma.

Mamori hanya menurut dan pergi kedapur membuatkan Hiruma kopi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mamori kembali dari dapur dengan membawa kopi pesanan Hiruma.

"Ini kopimu Youichi-kun…" kata Mamori sopan seraya meletakkan kopinya diatas meja.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Hiruma.

Mamori lalu duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

"Youichi-kun…" sapa Mamori dengan manja.

"Hn," kata Hiruma tanpa menoleh kearah Mamori.

"Ayo kita main…"

"Main sendiri sana!"

"Main…" rengek Mamori semakin manja.

Hiruma tidak mengubrisirnya, dia tetap memainnkan laptopnya yang ada diatas meja.

"MAIIIIN !" teriak Mamori seperti anak-anak.

"APAAN SIH KAU MANAGER SIALAN! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG SIBUK? KALAU KAU MASIH BERISIK, MALAM INI KAU HARUS TIDUR DI LUAR!" bentak Hiruma sukses membuat Mamori terkejut.

Mamori lalu terduduk dilantai dan menatap Hiruma lekat-lekat. Hiruma hanya melirik kecil pada Mamori.

"Youichi-kun…"sapa Mamori lagi membuat Hiruma semakin jengkel.

"Apa?"balas Hiruma dengan nada super dipaksakan.

"Kau marahya?" tanya Mamori dengan nada menyesal.

"Terserah!" jawab Hiruma kembail fokus memainkan laptopnya.

"Maaf…"kata Mamori berlutut dikaki Hiruma.

Hiruma yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Mamori, 'kalau sialan yang asli, dia pasti ogah sujud-sujud begini! Minta maaf saja dia enggan melakukannya padaku!' umpat Hiruma dalam hati.

"Ya ya yaa," kata Hiruma cuek.

Mamori lalu berdiri, membuat Hiruma sedikit melirik keatas.

"Youichi-kun, aku mau main sendiri diluarya…" izin Mamori.

"Terserah."

Mamori hanya tersenyum manis lalu meninggalkan Hiruma untuk keluar bermain entah bermain apa.

"Mau bermain apa dia, malam-malam begini?" gumam Hiruma lalu kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, telinga elf Hiruma mendengar teriakan Mamori dari luar.

"GYAAA! YOUICHI-KUUUN!"

Diapun segera berlari keluar ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, 'cih, apa lagi ini?' gumam Hiruma kesal.

Setelah, sampai diluar, mata emerald Hiruma melihat Mamori berada di atas pohon sakura.

Hirumapun berjalan santai menuju pohon sakura tersebut.

Dia melihat ke atas, melihat Mamori yang terduduk dibatang pohon itu sambil menangis.

"Apa lagi manager sialan?" kata HIruma kesal.

"A, aku tidak bisa turuuun," rengek Mamori sambil menangis.

"Memangnya kenapa kau naik disitu?"

"Ta, tadi ada anak burung terjatuh dari sarangnya,jadi aku manjat dan mengembalikannya, tapi aku malah tidak bisa turuuun!"

"Payah!"

"Aku takut ketinggian…"

"Pohon sialan ini Cuma setinggi tiga setengah meter! Itu tidak tinggi, bodoh!"

"Hweee."

Hiruma hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Lompat!" perintah Hiruma.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang lompat!"

"Tidak mau! Nanti aku jatuh!"

"Kalau kau jatuh, tidak akan sakit!"

"Pasti sakit!"

"Sakit apanya? Pohon ini pendek!"

"Tidak mau!"

Hiruma memutar bola matanya semakin kesal

'Kenapa manager sialan ini langsung berubah 180 derajat?' pikir Hiruma.

"Oke, kau lompat, aku yang tangkap!" jelas Hiruma mendekati pohon itu.

"Janji?"

"Kau mau turun atau tidak?

"Mau!"

"Ya lompat!"

"Tangkap aku ya…" kata Mamori langsung melompat turun kebawah.

Hiruma langsung menangkap Mamori dengan bridal style.

"Sudah, cepat turun manager Sialan!'

"Tidak mau! Aku mau digendooong," rengek Mamori memeluk leher jejang Hiruma.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Manager sialan?" omel Hiruma mencoba untuk menurunkan Mamori.

Mamori tidak mau kalah, dia semakin memeluk Hiruma. Terlihat sedikit rona pink dipipi Hiruma.

"Hoi, aku tidak bisa bernafas!" bentak Hiruma.

"Gendooong…" kata Mamori semakin manja.

"Iya, iya, tapi lepaskan pelukan sialanmu!"

"Hehe…" Mamori hanya tertawa kemenangan sedangkan Hiruma hanya berdecak, "Tck!"

Hirumapun membawa Mamori menuju kedalam apartementnya.

Di dalam apartement Hiruma,

Hiruma mendudukkan Mamori dengan kasar di sofa.

Hiruma lalu pergi duduk di sofa yang panjang.

"Youichi-kun…" kata Mamori duduk di samping Hiruma.

"Hn," respon Hiruma tanpa melirik sekalipun.

"Aku menyukaimu…" ungkap Mamori dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Hiruma hanya melirik Mamori dengan terkejut.

"Cih, baru beberapa jam mengenalku, kau sudah menyukaiku?" kata Hiruma menunjukkan seringai iblisnya.

"Iya," kata Mamori dengan polosnya.

"Kalau sekarang, kau memang menyukaiku, tapi sisi lainmu tidak menyukaiku!"

"Sisi lain?"

"Hn,"

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku tidak?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

Hiruma nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmmm, kurasa aku sedikit menyukai sisimu yang lain,"

"Aku mau jadi sisi lain agar Hiruma menyukaiku!" kata Mamori dengan lugu.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?"

"HIruma, bagaimana caraku agar menjadi sisi lain?"

"Kau harus jatuh, dan membenturkan kepalamu keras-keras!"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak serius!"

Mamori hanya tersenyum lembut pada Hiruma.

Tanpa Hiruma sadari, sesuatu mendarat dipahanya, dia melihat ke bawah.

Mata Hiruma terbelalak keget melihat Mamori membaringkan kepalanya di paha Hiruma.

"Hoi manager sialan! Apa tang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ngantuk…"

"Hoi, mana…"

Hiruma membatalkan kata-katanya melihat Mamori tengah tertidur pulas.

"Kau punya banyak hutang untuk malam ini!" gumam Hiruma.

.

Esoknya,

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka, menampakkan kristal sapphire yang berada di dalamnya.

Mamori, terbangun dari tidurnya yang pulas. Tanpa sadar ia kini berada di tempat tidur Hiruma.

Mamori menjambak rambut auburnnya, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

.

Mamori's pov

Tunggu… kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah Hiruma?

Sedikit demi sedikit ingatanku mulai pulih.

"GYAAAA!" jeritku super keras.

Aku ingat! Waktu itu, aku mau pergi membeli permen, lalu aku terpeleset, dan hilang ingatan!

Hiruma…

"Youichi-kun, aku menyukaimu…" kalimat itu langsung teringat dibenakku.

Gyaaa! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal yang bodoh? Ditambah lagi kelakuanku semalam seperti anak-anak!

Uuukh, Hiruma pasti akan mentertawaiku…

" Kurasa aku sedikit menyukai sisimu yang lain." Kalimat lain langsung terdengar dibenakku lagi.

Kurasakan wajahku yang mulai memanas.

Kalau Hiruma bilang kalau dia menyukai sisi lainku, berarti dia menyukaiku sebagai managernya! Bukan sebagai budaknya!

Aduuuh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sudah jam 07.00 pagi, Hiruma pasti sudah berangkat ke sekolah!

Tunggu, JAM TUJUH PAGI?

"GWAAA! AKU TERLAMBAAAT!"

.

.

.

Disekolah,

Aku menuju ruang klub dengan perasaan marah yang menggebu-gebu.

Ternyata dugaanku benar, Hiruma ada di situ.

.

Normal pov

"Hiruma-kuuun!" bentak Mamori pada Hiruma yang sedang memainkan laptopnya.

"Cih, rupanya ingatanmu sudah pulihya, manager sialan?"

"Kenapa kau memanfaatkanku?"

"Hah, memanfaatkanmu? Kukira justru kau yang memanfaatkanku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau punya banyak hutang semalam!"

Mamori terlihat keget mendengar perkataan Hiruma.

"I, itu…" kata Mamori gugup.

"Baiklah, aku akan bayar hutangku! Berapa pengeluaranmu semalam gara-gara aku?" sambung Mamori.

Hiruma lalu berdiri dan mendekati Mamori dan menatapnya tajam, mamori hanya membalas tatapan tajam Hiruma.

"Aku tidak butuh uang sialanmu!" kata Hiruma datar.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku membayarnya?"

Hiruma lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mamori.

"Aku menyukai sisimu yang ini…" bisik Hiruma seraya meninggalkan Mamori.

Tentu saja Mamori tersontak kaget. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat.

Mamoripun berbalik, dan menatap punggung Hiruma yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku juga, menyukai segala sisi darimu Hiruma-kun…" gumam Mamori mengepalkan tangannya di dadanya.

.

.

.

~FIN !~

Bagaimana, bagaimana, bagaimana?

Fanficnya jelek tidak?

Gak apa-apa deh!

Jangan lupa review!


End file.
